1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a self-locking panel nut fastener and, more particularly, to such a nut for being received within an opening in the more central regions of a panel which self-locks and upon receiving a threaded screw or bolt enhances the locking relationship with the panel.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many situations in which panels have openings located inwardly of the edges to which it would be desirable to adhere other equipment or panels. A desirable means for accomplishing this would be the provision of a nut which could be readily positioned within the opening and self-lock on receiving a securing bolt or screw therein. This is especially desirable in those situations in which access is substantially confined to one side of the panel and where there is no easy means of tightening or otherwise securing or adjusting the nut position from the opposite side of the panel. These situations are frequently encountered in modern automotive vehicles and the nut to be described is especially advantageous for use in that context.